In recent years, since miniaturization of electron devices, such as a transistor, progresses, and the size thereof has nano size, a new phenomenon called a quantum effect has been observed. Then, the development which aimed at achieving of ultra high-speed devices or new functional devices is advanced using such a quantum effect. In such environment, trials to perform large capacity communication, information processing, or imaging or measurement, etc. has been performed using the frequency region which is in particular called a THz band and of which frequency is from 0.1 THz (1011 Hz) to 10 THz. This frequency domain is undeveloped frequency region between light and electromagnetic waves, and if the device which operates with this frequency band is achieved, being used for many uses, such as measurement in various fields, such as physical characteristics, astronomy, living things, etc. the imaging, the large capacity communication and the information processing mentioned above, is expected.
As devices for oscillating high frequency electromagnetic waves of a THz frequency band, there have been known devices having a structure in which a Resonant Tunneling Diode (RTD) and a minute slot antenna is integrated. Moreover, there have been disclosed devices having a Metal Insulator Metal (MIM) structure in which metals and an insulator are layered and the insulator is inserted between the electrode metals in order to short-circuit in terms of high frequencies, at both ends of a slot antenna.
On the other hand, although Schottky barrier diodes (SBD) are well known as THz detection devices, the SBD cannot be used as a THz oscillation device.
Although the RTD can be utilized also as detection devices also as oscillation devices, a resistive element, e.g., Bi, has to be connected between an anode and a cathode in order to reduce a parasitic oscillation, if using the RTD as THz oscillation devices.
Moreover, there has been also disclosed a THz oscillation detection device with low noise into which integrated the RTD and the SBD.